Goop/Gallery
Official Artwork GoopProfilePicture.jpg|Profile Picture for Goop Goop.AlternateProfilePicture.jpg|Secondary Profile Picture for Goop goop.png|Goop Official Art ActionGoop.PNG Scenes Ben 10: Alien Force BF(18).png DR(21).png DR(20).png Goop Fools gold.png Goop defeating a stone creature.png|Melting rock monsters 543px-Vilgote.png|Vilgax as Goop Goop!.jpg|Goop in Good Copy, Bad Copy In Goop's slime.png Vs Ben.png Techadon 11.PNG Techadon 10.PNG Techadon 8.PNG Techadon 4.PNG Techadon 3.PNG Goop 3.PNG Goop 2.PNG Goop 1.PNG AF Goop intro.png Cooper_and_Goop1.png Goop twin attack.png Goop_Undercover1.png Goop_Undercover3.png Goop Under Cover 6.PNG Goop Under Cover 5.PNG Goop Under Cover 4.PNG Goop Under Cover 3.PNG Goop Under Cover 2.PNG Goop Under Cover 1.PNG Goop icon 13.PNG Goop Good Copy 4.PNG Goop Good Copy 3.PNG Goop Good Copy 2.PNG Goop Good Copy 1.PNG Goop Above Beyond 3.PNG Goop Above Beyond 2.PNG Goop Above Beyond 1.PNG The Gauntlet(11).png ICW(9).png Goop2-1-.png Ben 10: Ultimate Alien A'F(25).png|Goop in Andreas’ Fault Goopyo.jpg Goop saved Julie.PNG Goop saved Julie 2.PNG|Goop in Hero Time Julie and Goop.PNG Goop - Greetings From Techadon.png|Goop in Greetings from Techadon Goop001.png|"Greetings from Techadon" Goop_007.png|"Greetings from Techadon" Goop_008.png|"Greetings from Techadon" Goop_009.png|"Greetings from Techadon" Goop 002.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Goop 003.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Goop 004.png|"The Perfect Girlfriend" Goop and Gwen.jpg|Goop and Gwen Goop_and_Gwen.png|"Catch a Falling Star" Hj.jpg Vilgax Goop punch.jpg TWISTA!.jpg Strech me!.jpg Goopy!!!.jpg Goop spit.jpg Goop everywhere!.jpg Goop_vs._Vilgax.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Goop_vs._Vilgax_001.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Goop_vs._Vilgax_002.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Goop_vs._Vilgax_003.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Goop_vs._Vilgax_004.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" GoopUltimatrix.png Goopsnewpower.png Goop wrap.jpg Sticking it out.jpg Goop on wall.jpg Goop in half.jpg Goop grab.jpg Goop 005.png|"The Beginning of the End" Goop 006.png|"The Beginning of the End" Goop and Forever Knight.png|"The Beginning of the End" Goop and Forever Knight 001.png|"The Beginning of the End" Goop and Forever Knights.png|"The Beginning of the End" Goop Hologram.png|Goop hologram Goop Nor Iron Bars 2.PNG Goop Nor Iron Bars 1.PNG Goop icon 2.PNG Goop icon 1.PNG Goop Catch 3.PNG Goop Catch 2.PNG Goop Catch 1.PNG Ben 10: Omniverse Trombipulor vs. Goop.png Goop Omnitrix symbol.png Omniverse S2E04 Goop.png Blukic And Driba 37.png Blukic And Driba 35.png Blukic And Driba 34.png Blukic And Driba 33.png Blukic And Driba 32.png Blukic And Driba 31.png Blukic And Driba 30.png Blukic And Driba 29.png Blukic And Driba 27.png Blukic And Driba 26.png Blukic And Driba 25.png Goopom.png Goop face.jpg Imgtcdtcfcfage.jpg Crctcdutimage.jpg Imagfcfyjde.jpg Goop Omni.png Goop Albedo.png|Albedo as Goop goooop.PNG TUHeist Goop Albedo 1.png gooptranformation.png Goop albedo omniverse.png Albedo is transforming to goop.png Goop ALbedo4.png Goop ALbedo3.png Goop ALbedo2.png Goop ALbedo.png Trupbluer And Goop 34.png Goop subdora exo-skull.png Toys Toy Goop.jpg|Goop toy goop t.jpg|Goop toy (unboxed) goop se toy.jpg|Goop deluxe edition toy HaywireGoop01a.jpg ben10-micros-BEN096.jpg 41aKCeDyAhL.jpg Video Games Vilgax Attacks Goop_VilgaxAttacks.png|Goop in Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Goop from Vilgax Attacks.jpg Goop fights Vilgax's Drones.jpg Goop - Consoles.jpg lev3goopwall1.jpg lev3goopwall2.jpg Level7_Goop1.jpg The Rise of Hex Goop falling in slime form.png Goop slime.png Goop slime shot.png Other Ben10AF_1280x1024_goop.jpg|Goop wallpaper Ff b10ua weeklycode goopset 384x216.jpg|Goop in FusionFall FF FreeWeeklyCode GoopSet.png|Goop's outfit img_ben10kidsCA6JNT5Z.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCA6YUCA3.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCA33X107.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCAB29A50.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCALTLWLZ.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCAUQ78RB.jpg|Card jhbjh.jpg|Card Goop 001.png|Ultimate Alien intro th_Goop.png 111.png ben10_full1.jpg img1.jpg 0912281547f9924e96afec831a.jpg BEN10 39_P20 21_Goop fact poster-500x500.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Alien Galleries Category:Omnitrix Hero Galleries